Riley in University
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: Spin off Story to "Ezria in LA". Riley is now done with High school in LA. Where will she go to university? Will Riley and Lucas last as boyfriend/girlfriend? Read and please Review. Also in the story will be Aria, Jason, Ezra, Malcolm, Lucy, and Drew
1. Intro - Graduating High School

_**This is going to be a spin off story to "Ezria in LA". I recommend you read that story before you read this one. If you have any questions just message me and I will answer them.**_

 _ **Riley is 17 and will be turning 18 on September 21st. Riley just graduated at the top of her class from LA private academy. This school is a 6 to 12 grade school divided into two sections. Middle school was grades 6,7,and 8. High school was grades 9,10,11,and 12.**_

 ** _Graduation Day_**

 ** _Riley's POV_**

I can't believe in the last few moments I officially became a high school graduate. I got my diploma and then threw my cap up in the air. My younger sister Lucy who is about to turn 12 years old decided to decorate my cap so when my class thew them up in the air I would know which cap was mine. My dad even gave a speech at the graduation and he surprised me with a shout out. Afterwords I found my family. Everyone was there including my dad Ezra, My older brother Malcolm, My other dad Jason, my mom Aria, My younger sister Lucy, and My younger brother Drew. Even my moms friends Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, and Emily were there to support me. Spencer and Toby had one girl and one boy around Drews age. Hanna and Caleb also had one boy and one girl around Drews age. The only one missing from the graduation ceremony was my boyfriend Lucas. My parents uninvited him to the graduation after what happened yesterday in Disneyland. It was nothing bad but my parents don't like him because he is 21 and I am only 17.

Lucas doesn't know that I am going to Oxford University in London this fall. I know I have to tell him but I wasn't looking forward to it. I was only going to Oxford because I got in and my parents wanted me to go. I got into a lot of other school including some a lot closer like UCLA and USC both right here in LA. After the graduation I went back home with my mom and Jason. I loved living in Anaheim but I missed LA life. I was able to choose who I wanted to spend my time with now because I had a car so I did a lot of driving back and forth between Los Angles and Anaheim.

* * *

"So your mom and I are going out tonight which means we need you to watch Drew." Jason said

"Again, I just watched him by myself like 3 days ago." I said

"Riley, you offered to do this for us. We are paying you $250 a month for your car expenses." Aria said

"I didn't offer you told me that if I wanted money then I had to watch Drew but your using me so you two can go out and have fun." I said

"Riley, we didn't mean for it to be like that. If that's how you really feel I will figure out a different way for you to earn money." Jason said

"This is why I go to my dad's house in LA without telling you sometimes. I need some time to myself and I don't get that here with Drew." I said

"I think it's time for you to get a job Riley. It might be fun to work in the mall. You love going to the mall so you could go more often if you worked in a mall store." Aria said

"I just want to be able to go to the movies with Maya but every time we make plans I have to cancel. Plus Lucas is still mad about the dates he had to come over here and help me babysit when we were supposed to go out." I said

"You had Lucas over here without our permission?" Jason asked

"Yes and I'm sorry for not telling you." I said

"That boy is going to get you in trouble if you are not careful. He is old enough to drink now Riley and you are still underage so don't even think about it." Aria said

With my parents mad at me I agreed to babysit Drew one more time.

* * *

That night I was watching Drew and Lucas came over to help me. I didn't ask him to but I texted him saying my parents were out so now would be a good time to come over. My parents would be out later then Drew's 8 pm bedtime so once he was sleeping Lucas and I had some time together.

"When are your parents getting home?" Lucas asked

"They told me around 11 so we have plenty of time." I said

"I went to the store before I came over her so I have a six pack in my car." Lucas said

"I can't drink beer. I'm only 17." I said

"I got drunk for the first time at a party when I was 16." Lucas said

"My parents will hate me for the rest of my life." I said

"No they won't Riley if you go to bed before they get home by the time you wake up in the morning the alcohol will be out of your system." I said

I let Lucas talk me into it even though I knew it was a bad idea. I got really drunk and I didn't even drink as much as Lucas. Lucas left at 1030 PM. My parents got home at 1055 PM just as I was going to bed and I got busted when they said goodnight to me.

* * *

"Riley, Have you been drinking?" Jason asked

"No." I lied

"Riley, tell us the truth right now" Aria yelled waking up Drew and my mom left my bedroom.

"I'm really sorry. It's all Lucas fault." I said

"I don't want you dating Lucas anymore and neither does your mother." Jason Yelled

* * *

 **I will be writing another chapter soon. First few chapters will be Rileys summer before college.**


	2. Two Graduation Parties for Riley

_**This is going to be a spin off story to "Ezria in LA". I recommend you read that story before you read this one. If you have any questions just message me and I will answer them.**_

 _ **Riley is 17 and will be turning 18 on September 21st. Riley just graduated at the top of her class from LA private academy. This school is a 6 to 12 grade school divided into two sections. Middle school was grades 6,7,and 8. High school was grades 9,10,11,and 12.**_

 **Two Graduation Parties.**

 **Riley's POV**

The only good thing about having divorced parents is that I get to have to graduation parties. One at my moms house tonight and the second one at my dad's house next Saturday night. Holidays were a little tricky because I spent July 4th with my mom and Jason. I spent July 5th with my dad. I got to see fireworks 3 nights in a row. On July 3rd my mom, Jason, Drew and I got to see the Disney Land fireworks and on July 4th we did our own fireworks with the neighbors. On July 5th I was with my dad and Lucy. We went to see the LA fireworks display.

"Your mom and I have talked and Lucas is not invited to your graduation party." Jason said

"Why not, it's going to be a supervised party and I'm not going to sneak off into my bedroom to have sex with him." I said

"He's only going to get you in trouble Riley and Lucas is not allowed anywhere inside or outside this house. Ezra might have a different set of rules about Lucas but whenever you are over here I don't want to see him." Jason said

"Why do you have to be such a strict parent?" I asked

"I wouldn't have a problem with Lucas if the two of you were only friends. Since your drinking with him and sleeping with him you clearly are more then friends." Jason said

"I won't drink anymore until i'm 21 and legal, I promise Jason." I said

"You say that now but I was your age once so I know you can't keep that promise." Jason said

"You can trust me." I said

"Trust you, Your mom and I can't even trust you to watch Drew anymore so how can we trust you Riley?" Jason asked

"I have learned from my mistakes but I love Lucas and you can't keep me from him." I said

* * *

 _Graduation party_

I didn't have the heart to tell Lucas that he was uninvited so when he showed up I tried to tell him to leave but it didn't exactly work.

"My parents uninvited you so you shouldn't be here Lucas." I said

"Do you want me here Riley?" Lucas asked

"Yes but I told my parents they could trust me." I said

"Then i'm staying." Lucas said

"Fine." I said

Lucas went inside the house and I followed him. We were talking but it wasn't long before we started making out. A few minutes later I was caught by both my mom and Jason.

"Why is he here?" Jason asked

"He has a name it's Lucas." I said

"You need to leave now Lucas before I call the cops." Jason said

"Jason, let him stay since he is here now." Aria said

"Thank you mom." I said

"Fine you can stay Lucas but Riley we will talk about the consequences later." Jason said

"Riley, it's time for celebration cake." Aria said

* * *

My graduation cake had a map from LA to Oxford on it and it said congratulations on it. Lucas figured out that I wasn't going to UCLA and he was upset.

"Oxford, When where you going to tell me this Riley?" Lucas Yelled

"I tried to tell you several times but you just assumed I was going to UCLA without even asking me." I said

"Do you know how far that is from her Riley?" Lucas Yelled

"5,000 miles but I wasn't thinking about us when I choose that school and now it's to late since most of my tuition is already paid." I Yelled

"Well I guess your education is more important then us Riley." Lucas Yelled

"I can't believe you thought I would choose to stay in LA for you." I Yelled

Lucas was mad so he left. I was also mad because plenty of my friends and family saw that fight. Dating Lucas was already risky and now I might loose him. I didn't feel like being around people so I took a slice of cake into the house and ate in my room. I didn't even say goodbye to people before the party was over.

* * *

One week later and I haven't heard anything from Lucas. I tried calling him and texting him but Lucas was ignoring me. I spent the week at my dad house with Lucy. My mom and Jason were not happy about that but I didn't care. I was in my bedroom enjoying some much needed alone time until my little sister walked into my room.

"Riley I'm here for you if you want to talk." Lucy said

"I wish I could talk to you Lucy but it's grown up stuff and it's not something a 12 year old should hear." I said

"Well dad wanted me to tell you that party guests are starting to arrive so he wants you downstairs." Lucy said

Later at the party Lucas did show up and he apologized. We sort of made up but I don't know what's it's going to be like when I leave for Oxford in a little over a month.

* * *

 _ **I will be writing another chapter soon. First few chapters will be Rileys summer before college. Thank you for reading.**_


	3. I'm sorry

_**This is going to be a spin off story to "Ezria in LA". I recommend you read that story before you read this one. If you have any questions just message me and I will answer them.**_

 _ **Riley is 17 and will be turning 18 on September 21st. Riley just graduated at the top of her class from LA private academy. This school is a 6 to 12 grade school divided into two sections. Middle school was grades 6,7,and 8. High school was grades 9,10,11,and 12.**_

 _ **I'm Sorry**_

 _ **General POV**_

It was a Saturday morning in early August. Summer was slowly coming to an end and Riley would be off to oxford in a matter of a few weeks. Aria was getting a head start on Drew's back to school shopping and they would probably be out most of the day shopping. Riley has been spending as much time with Lucy as she can. Since Lucy is with Ezra during the week Riley also spent the week at Ezra's house. This weekend both Riley and Lucy were staying at Aria and Jason's house. It was lunchtime.

"Can I go play outside?" Lucy asked

"Finish your vegetables and put your dirty dishes in the sink first." Jason said

"But I don't like broccoli an my dad doesn't make me eat them." Lucy complained

"Lucy cut the attitude and your not at your dads house right now." Jason said

"You can't force Lucy to eat her vegetables." Riley said

"You ate them without complaining and Lucy can do the same." Jason said

"Just because I grew out of the "Picky eating" phase Lucy hasn't grown out of that yet." Riley said

"I'm the adult Riley so what I say goes and Lucy needs to eat her vegetables." Jason said

Lucy ate her broccoli even though she didn't want to and she made the ew face while eating them. When Lucy was cleaning up her lunch dishes she slipped on some water on the floor in front of the sink. The sink had a small leak that Jason was trying to fix but so far he was unsuccessful and they would need to call a plumber. Lucy didn't fall but she dropped her plate plus the drinking cup on the floor and they both broke when they hit the floor.

"Lucy, clean that up right now." Jason yelled and didn't even seem to care that Lucy could have gotten hurt.

"Don't yell at her Jason."Riley said. She hasn't been calling Jason dad recently because she hasn't been happy with him.

"Stay out of this Riley." Jason yelled

"No, I'm cleaning the broken plate and glass up because I don't want Lucy to get hurt." Riley said

"Lucy won't get hurt if she is careful." Jason said

Lucy started cleaning up the broken plate and glass but within minutes she cried out "Ow"

"What happened Lucy?" Riley asked

"My hand is bleeding and it hurts really bad." Lucy said

"You did this, this is all your fault Jason." Riley yelled at Jason.

"How is this all my fault?" Jason asked and Riley didn't answer him.

Riley got a band aid for Lucy and some first aid cream. Lucy's cut wasn't bad enough that she needed to see a doctor but Riley hated seeing Lucy in pain. After Riley helped Lucy with the first aid cream and the band aid she cleaned up the rest of the broken plate and glass while Lucy sat at the table. Jason was no longer in the kitchen so this gave Riley and Lucy a chance to talk without being overheard.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said

"None of this is your fault Lucy." Riley said

"Yes it is, I told Jason something yesterday and he is never going to forgive me for it." Lucy said

"What did you tell him?" Riley asked

"I said "You are never going to be my dad and Riley only deals with you because she wants mom to be happy." Lucy said

"I have said some not so nice words to Jason recently as well." Riley said

"Like what?" Lucy asked

"I can't repeat them to you because the words I said are adult words and they are considered bad words." Riley said

"I won't repeat them if you tell me." Lucy said

"No, I would rather not tell you." Riley said

Lucy started crying and Riley didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked

"I don't want you to leave in a few weeks." Lucy said

"It's going to be ok Lucy. I will be back to visit as much as I can and maybe dad can take you to visit me during thanksgiving break since I won't have one in the UK." Riley said

"Can you take me back home. I don't want to be here right now?" Lucy asked

"You get to go back to dad's tomorrow night but if you really want to go home I will take you." Riley said

Lucy went to go grab her things and Riley want to have a talk with Jason.

"Lucy is sorry about what happened at lunch." Riley said to Jason

"Will you tell her that I didn't mean to yell at her. I have been stressed about things. I took it out on her and I'm sorry for that." Jason said

"I'm sorry for what I said to you a few days ago." Riley said

"I didn't think you meant it when you told me you didn't care if anything happened to me and you would move to the UK just to get away from me." Jason said

"Please don't take your stress out on Lucy." Riley said

"I won't, the reason why I have been so stressed is because the private school wants to cut all music classes at the middle school level. Riley, if they did that I wouldn't have a job and your mom isn't working right now so things would not be easy for us." Jason said

"Do you want me to say something at the next school board meeting because as someone he went to that school, choir was my life?" Riley asked

"That would be amazing if you could do that Riley." Jason said

A little while later Riley and Lucy were getting into Riley's car so she could take Lucy back to Ezra's when Aria got home with Drew.

"Where are you two going?" Aria asked

"Lucy wants me to take her back to dad's but I will be back in time for dinner." Riley said

"Lucy needs to stay here until tomorrow night?" Aria said

"Why?" Riley asked

"There are reasons Riley." Aria said

"I called dad and he said it was ok for Lucy to come back home one day early." Riley lied because she really hadn't called her dad but she figured it was the only way her mom would let her take Lucy back home.

"I guess if it is ok with Ezra then it is ok with me to." Aria said

Riley took Lucy home and drove herself back to Aria and Jason's house. Riley didn't say a word to her mom about what happened at lunch because Jason had apologized and she didn't want her mom knowing about it.

* * *

 _ **I will be writing another chapter soon. First few chapters will be Rileys summer before college. Thank you for reading.**_


	4. Heartfelt Goodbye's

_**This is going to be a spin off story to "Ezria in LA". I recommend you read that story before you read this one. If you have any questions just message me and I will answer them.**_

 _ **Riley is 17 and will be turning 18 on September 21st. Riley just graduated at the top of her class from LA private academy. This school is a 6 to 12 grade school divided into two sections. Middle school was grades 6,7,and 8. High school was grades 9,10,11,and 12.**_

 _ **Heartfelt Goodbyes**_

 _ **Riley's POV**_

I'm happy yet sad that I'm leaving for Oxford in the matter of a few days. Last weekend I spent with my mom, Jason, Lucy, and Drew. Saying goodbye to Jason was much easier then saying goodbye to my mom. I would see them one more time at LAX before I got on a plane. I already sent some boxes to Oxford via international UPS because I was only able to pack one suitcase and one carry on bag for the plane.

* * *

 _Goodbye #1 -Riley's goodbye to Aria - Sunday night_

 _Lucy had already gone back to dad's house earlier in the day but I stayed to pack up a few things._

 _"I know you want to spend some more time with your dad and Lucy but maybe you could spend one last night over here." Aria said_

 _"Mom, I love you but I really want to spend one last week with dad and Lucy. If you happen to get another concert in London like the one you had 6 years ago I will be there for sure." I said_

 _That's really great to know but I haven't had a any concerts outside of LA since my last tour 6 years ago." Aria said_

 _"Well I overheard Jason talking about the Disney Christmas parade looking for singers." I said_

 _"He's trying to get me a performance in the parade. I'm going to be singing at malls and tree lighting's during the holiday season." Aria said_

 _"Well I will be back in LA most of December." I said_

 _"I was really young when I had you Riley and raising you hasn't always been easy." Aria said and started to cry._

 _"Mom, I'm not leaving forever and I will be back in LA every chance I get." I said_

 _"I know you will sweetheart. You are so grown up. I always dreamed of going to a school in another country like Oxford but when I had you everything changed." Aria said_

 _"I love you mom." I said_

 _"I love you so much Riley." Aria said_

* * *

 _Goodbye #2 - Riley's goodbye to Jason - Friday afternoon._

 _Lucy had open house/7th grade orientation day at LA private and our dad told me to take her because he had to go to teachers meetings all day. Lucy's last class of the day was choir. She was excited for it but not to happy that Jason was going to be her teacher again like he was last year. At least Jason still has his job at LA private because just a matter of a few weeks ago he was close to loosing his job._

 _Lucy could have gone on her own but she wanted me to go with her because it would the last day that we get to spend together._

 _"Hi Lucy, Hi Riley?" Jason said_

 _Lucy and I said hi back. More students walked into the choir room so I couldn't talk to him yet. After a 30 minute orientation session everyone else besides Lucy, Jason, and I left the room._

 _"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight Riley. Your mom and Drew are having a mother/son night. Lucy you are welcome to join us to?" Jason asked_

 _"I actually have plans tonight but I will take a rain check for when I'm home in December." I said_

 _"Are those plans with Lucas?" Jason asked_

 _"No, My dad is taking Lucy and I to a baseball game tonight." I said but I was lying because he was actually only taking Lucy because I was spending the night with Lucas._

 _"Well in that case have fun." Jason said_

 _"Are you going to be at the airport tomorrow morning?" I asked_

 _"No, I think it would be kind of awkward because your mom and Ezra will be there." Jason said_

 _"Well I guess this is goodbye then." I said_

 _"Goodbye, we can send emails because with the time difference it will already be 11 PM in the UK when I get off at 3 PM in LA. We can on the weekend we can talk on the phone." Jason said_

 _"Even though sometimes I don't act like it, I actually do love you." I said_

 _"Riley, I know that and being a teenager sometimes does that to people." Jason said_

* * *

 _Goodbye #3 - Lucy - back at home on Friday Afternoon_

 _I drove Lucy home and that's when she asked me the question I didn't want to answer._

 _"You will be home for Thanksgiving right?" Lucy asked_

 _"Lucy, the UK doesn't have Thanksgiving so I will still be in school and not get a thanksgiving break like you do." I said_

 _"But you have to come home because it won't be the same without you Riley." Lucy said_

 _"Believe me Lucy, I would love to be home for Thanksgiving but I will have classes and it will be close to the end of the semester so I can't miss them." I said_

 _"You promise to call me everyday?" Lucy asked_

 _"Lucy, we can email everyday. Do you remember what Jason said earlier about the time difference?" I asked_

 _"Yes, 8 hours." Lucy said_

 _"When you get up in the morning for school Lucy it will already be in the middle of the afternoon in the UK so by the time you are done with school I will be sleeping." I said_

 _"So this is goodbye until Christmas Riley?" Lucy asked_

 _"I will see you tomorrow morning at the airport before I leave but this is goodbye until then." I said_

 _"When dad gets home are you going to say goodbye to him as well?" Lucy asked_

 _"Of course Lucy." I said_

* * *

 _Goodbye #4 - Ezra - Friday - late afternoon_

 _My dad was home and I didn't have a lot of time because Lucas was picking me up in less then 1 hour._

 _"I can tell Hardy not to go to the baseball game if you want to come with us Riley." Ezra said_

 _"No, I'm not really in the mood for a baseball game tonight. I want to spend my last night relaxing and as stress free as possible." I said_

 _"Are you going to Lucas's apartment or is he coming over here?" Ezra asked_

 _"I'm spending the night there and then he drooping me off at the airport 2 hours before my flight." I said_

 _"Your almost an adult Riley so I know you will be responsible but if you end up pregnant it better be after you finish university." Ezra said_

 _"Dad, I'm on the pill. Remember you took me to the doctors after mom said no." I said_

 _"Sorry, I just had to say that." Ezra said_

 _"I know I will see you and Lucy at the airport in the morning but I wanted to tell you goodbye now before it was to hard for me to say the words." I said_

 _"I love you Riley. I know everything is different now but you have really grown up and you do a great job with taking care of Lucy while I am at work." Ezra said_

 _"Dad, can I ask you something?" I asked_

 _"What?" Ezra asked_

 _"Is there any chance you could bring Lucy to visit me at Oxford over Thanksgiving. Both of us hate the thought of not seeing each other and it would be good for Lucy to experience another country." I asked_

 _"I will think about it Riley but I'm not making any promises." Ezra said_

 _"Lucas is here so I have to leave now." I said_

 _"Goodbye Riley." Ezra said_

 _"Goodbye dad." I said_

* * *

 _Goodbye #5 - Lucas - Friday night/Saturday morning_

 _This goodbye is going to be hard but not as hard as saying goodbye to Lucy was._

 _"One last night Riley and then we will be 5,500 miles away from each other." Lucas said_

 _"You think this is hard for you but what you don't realize is that it's even harder for me." I said_

 _"Riley, I know that." Lucas said_

 _"I had to see my sister cry because unless my dad takes her halfway across the world I won't get to see her until Christmas." I said_

 _Lucas and I cooked dinner together and we tried to make the night romantic._

 _"If you didn't check your phone all the time we could enjoy the night more." Lucas said_

 _"Sorry, Lucy keeps texting me pictures of her at the baseball game with my dad and his college buddy from my dad's phone." I said_

 _"How do you know it's Lucy and not your dad?" Lucas asked_

 _"The typos, Lucy is so bad at spelling it's not even funny." I said_

 _After dinner we cuddled up and watched a romantic comedy together. Then we went to bed but not actually to sleep yet. I had my I pod on and we were listening to music and doing other things. I loved the songs that we listened to "Daylight" by Maroon Five, "Like I'm Going to Loose You" by Megan Trainer and John Legend, "All of Me" by John Legend, "Stay with Me" by Sam Smith, "Lay Me Down" by Sam Smith and featuring John Legend. "Night Changes" by One Direction, "Story of My Life" by One Direction, "You and I" by One Direction, "Perfect" by One Direction, "Infinity" by One Direction, and "Love you Goodbye" by One Direction._

 _The next morning we woke up still lying next to each other hugging. Lucas let me take a shower and get dress first knowing I would take longer then him. Lucas dropped me off at the airport._

 _"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Lucas asked_

 _"My parents and Lucy are here. Plus I think it will be harder to say goodbye if we wait until the last possible minute." I said_

 _"Goodbye Riley." Lucas said_

 _"Goodbye Lucas, keep in touch with me please." I said_

 _"I love you so much Riley." Lucas said_

 _"I love you to Lucas." I said_

* * *

I grabbed my luggage and walked into the airport. After going through security I found my parents and Lucy who had special permission to wait by the gates. Maya was also there with her grandparents. Maya and I said our final goodbyes to our parents/grandparents and we boarded a plane that was taking us to NYC. In NYC we would get another plane on Monday that would fly us to London. From there we would take a bus to Oxford university.

* * *

 _ **I will be writing another chapter soon. Riley's summer is now over. What do you think will happen next? Thank you for reading.**_


	5. New York City, New York

_**This is going to be a spin off story to "Ezria in LA". I recommend you read that story before you read this one. If you have any questions just message me and I will answer them.**_

 _ **Riley is 17 and will be turning 18 on September 21st. Riley recently graduated at the top of her class from LA private academy. This school is a 6 to 12 grade school divided into two sections. Middle school was grades 6,7,and 8. High school was grades 9,10,11,and 12.**_

 ** _New York City, New York_**

 _ **General POV**_

Riley and Maya were enjoying NYC for almost two days before getting on a plane to London. Maya was already 18 and Riley is still 17 for another months.

"I know your birthdays a month away but we really should start planning for it." Maya said

"I don't even want to think about my 18th birthday." Riley said

"Why not?" Maya asked

"I won't be with my family Maya. It's so not fair how your 18th birthday was over the summer." Riley said

"You may not have your family or Lucas for your 18th Riley but you will have me." Maya said

"I'm starting to think I should have stayed in LA." Riley said

"Then why didn't you?" Maya asked

"My parents. They didn't think UCLA was good enough for me. My dad basically applied to Oxford for me even after I told him I didn't want to be this far away for university." Riley said

"Riley, Everything is going to be ok." Maya said

"How do you know that? Lucas and I had the best night of our lives last night." Riley said

"You have to trust me and more importantly trust Lucas." Maya said

"Do you think he is going to cheat on me Maya?" Riley asked

"That's Lucas choice to make. If Lucas truly loves you he will be waiting for you at the airport every single time you come home." Maya said

"I trust Lucas but I am worried about his ex girlfriend." Riley said

"I can't believe you took him back when he cheated on you with his high school ex." Maya said

"I was 16 and in love. Plus Lucas gave me jewelry as an apology gift, I had to forgive him." Riley said

After spending the evening in the city Riley and Maya went back to their hotel. They both took showers and got ready for bed.

"If you don't mind me asking how serious are you and Lucas?" Maya asked

"Really serious, I lost my virginity to him on the last day of high school." Riley said

"How was it?" Maya asked

"The first time was weird but after that it was fine." Riley said

* * *

Before bed Riley Skype her dad in LA.

"Hi, dad." Riley said

"Hi, Riley and hi, Maya." Ezra said

"Maya and I had fun in NYC today." Riley said

"That's great to hear. Your mom and I spent one weekend in NYC when she was pregnant with you." Ezra said

"Tell me about your New York City vacation with mom." Riley said

"It was 18 years ago. I wrote your mom a poem while we were in NYC and I read it to her and well you as well since your mom was pregnant." Ezra said

"What was the poem called?" Riley asked

"B - 26 and the first line is "It's a number, It's a song, It's a girl." Ezra said

"Why did you want me to go to Oxford University anyway? I would have been happier staying in LA and going to UCLA". Riley said

"I once said this to your mom "You must give up the life you planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you". Ezra said

"Thanks, dad." Riley said

"I love you" Ezra said

"Love you to dad." Riley said

After this Riley Skype her mom and Jason so she could say hi to Lucy.

"I'm glad you made it to NYC safely." Jason said

"The flight was great and we actually landed 15 minutes early." Riley said

"You probably don't know this but I lived in NYC for a little while after university." Jason said

"My mom told me that." Riley said

"Have fun and enjoy it." Jason said

"Thanks." Riley said

"I will let you talk to your mom now." Jason said

"Hi, mom." Riley said

"This is a nice surprise because I wasn't expecting you to call tonight." Aria said

"I wanted to say goodnight to Lucy." Riley said

"I'm sure Lucy would love to talk." Aria said

"Riley, I miss you." Lucy said

"I miss you to Lucy." Riley said

They talked for a few minutes before Riley said goodnight because she was tired and want to go to bed.

* * *

Maya and Riley continued to have the best time of there lives in New York City.

"Can we stay in NYC?" Maya asked

"I wish but thanks to my dad that isn't going to happen?" Riley said

"We can always come back to NYC for Christmas." Maya said

"I have to go home and see my family for Christmas." Riley said

"Spring break in NYC?" Maya asked

"I don't know Maya, I promised my family I would be home every chance I got." Riley said

"It doesn't have to be for the entire break. We can just spend another weekend or maybe half the break." Maya said

"I will talk with my parents and maybe we can figure something out." Riley said

"I have an idea." Maya said

"What?" Riley asked

"You could ask your family to meet us in NYC during our time off at Oxford." Maya said

"I'll think about it." Riley said

* * *

 _ **I will be writing another chapter soon. Riley's summer is now over. What do you think will happen next? Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Next for this story is Riley and Maya starting Classes at Oxford University. There might be a few new characters.**_


	6. Riley's 18th Birthday

_**This is going to be a spin off story to "Ezria in LA". I recommend you read that story before you read this one. If you have any questions just message me and I will answer them.**_

 _ **Riley is 17 and will be turning 18 on September 21st. Riley recently graduated at the top of her class from LA private academy. This school is a 6 to 12 grade school divided into two sections. Middle school was grades 6,7,and 8. High school was grades 9,10,11,and 12.**_

 ** _Riley's 18th Birthday_**

 ** _Riley's POV_**

 _(One week after Riley's Birthday)_

I turned 18 one week ago. Maya and I are having fun do far at Oxford University. Class isn't fun but I need an education to have future so I am doing my best. Riley and I share a dorm room. It's a co ed floor so in the dorm room next to us are two boys. One is 18 and his name is Liam. The other one is 19 and his name is Josh. Maya and I have been hanging out with Josh and Liam. I think Liam has a crush on me and I have a crush on him except Lucas and I are still together. I have barley heard from Lucas in the last month but we are still together.

Lucas did send me the most adorable Birthday card and plus a $50 Amazon gift card and a $50 I Tunes gift card by email.

"Still admiring that birthday card I see." Maya said

"I can't help it, Looking at that card brings me closer to Lucas." I said

"Next time you see Lucas you can make sure to give him the proper thank you, just make sure I'm not in the room when you do." Maya said

"Well I don't even know the next time I will see Lucas. It could be Christmas before I see him." I said

"I think you will see Lucas a lot sooner then you think." Maya said

"What do you know Maya?" I asked

"Nothing." Maya lied because she did knew something.

The girls were eating breakfast in their dorm with the boys also joining them. It was a Friday, both Maya and Riley only had one class at 2 PM and then they were done for the week.

"So girls are you busy tonight?" Josh asked

"Nope but I don't know about Riley." Maya said

"No plans unless someone makes plans for me." I said

"One Direction, the four of us tonight at O2 Arena in London." Liam said

"How are we going to get there in time if it's a 2 hour drive and class isn't over for Maya and I until 5 PM?" I asked

"It's simple Riley, we skip class." Maya said

"I can't have my dad finding out about this." I said

"He won't. Your dad is way to far away from us to find out." Maya said

"I'm in then." I said

Maya and I cut class. Josh and Liam both had their own cars so we took Liams car to London. We ate dinner at an Irish pub in London. I have never had Irish food before but it was great. I was having an amazing time at the concert. Maya and I were both drinking since we were of age in London. I had more to drink then her and was clearly way more drunk.

After the concert we went back to oxford. It was after midnight by the time we got back to the dorms. I was drunk and I wasn't aware what was happening. Maya went into the boys dorm room with Josh and Liam stayed in my room with me. We slept in the same bed and yes we slept together but I swear it was only because we were both drunk. I really didn't mean to cheat on Lucas.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a large headache and I was highly hungover. Liam was next to me in my bed and Maya must still be in Josh's room. I got up out of bed, showered and got dressed. Liam was back in his room before I finished my shower. Then to my surprise Lucas showed up.

" I missed you so much Lucas but what are you doing here?" I asked

"I flew in to London last to surprise you for your birthday. I got in late last night. I figured you were already sleeping so I spent the night in a hotel. I know your birthday was a week ago but your other birthday present has to do with something that could only be done tonight." Lucas said

"Please don't say One Direction. I would love to go with you but Maya and I went to last nights concert." I said

"Well I have two tickets to One Direction tonight at the O2 Arena in London and if you don't want to go then I will take Maya with me." Lucas said

"No, I will go with you Lucas. You can never have to much One Direction." I said

"I'm here for a week. I got permission from your dad to get a week off work so I could see you." Lucas said

"I love you so much Lucas." I said

That night Lucas and I went to the One Direction concert. Lucas rented a car so we didn't have to really on public transportation. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't get as drunk as I was last night. I had a fun time at the concert. I only had a few drinks and some with Lucas since we had to drive back to Oxford University. When we got back to my dorm Maya was already sleeping. Lucas and I cuddled up together in my bed and we didn't go to sleep right away. I didn't want to ruin my night with Lucas so I didn't tell him anything about Liam or the fact that I cheated on him last night. Afterwords Liam and I fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and Lucas wasn't next to me like he had been when I fell asleep.

"Good morning." I said to Lucas as he was eating a bowl of cereal.

Lucas was silent.

"What, so after last night you decided that you didn't want to talk to me." I said

"You know what you did Riley." Lucas said

"What did I do Lucas?" I Yelled

"You cheated on me Riley." Lucas Yelled

"I was drunk Lucas. I didn't mean to sleep with Liam." I Yelled

"Was it Liam that went to the concert with you Friday night and not Maya?" Lucas asked

"Yes but I wasn't alone with Liam until afterwords because Maya and Josh also went." I said

"I can't do this anymore Riley." Lucas said

"Don't give up on me so easily." I yelled

"I have to Riley because if it isn't Liam then it will be some other boy." Lucas said

"Please just give me another chance Lucas." I said

"I can't and as of right now we are over." Lucas said and then left.

* * *

I cried and cried some more. Maya tried to make we feel better and she did until I found out Maya was the one that told Lucas about Liam.

"It's probably for the best Riley." Maya said

"I love Lucas and no one will ever understand that more then I do." I said

"You have Liam Riley and I have Josh. I'm sure once you go on a few dates with Liam you will forget all about Lucas." Maya said

"No, I will never forget Lucas. You don't forget the person you lost your V card with that easily." I said

"I'm sorry Riley but someone had to tell Lucas about Liam." Maya said

"You told him. Before now I thought Liam said something to him." I said

"You and Lucas both knew going into this that one of you was likely to cheat." Maya said

"I thought the person cheating would be Lucas. He has already gone there more then once with his high school ex girlfriend." I said

"Would you have forgiven Lucas Riley, if he did that to you again?" Maya asked

"I would have be angry at first and we probably would have fought but eventually I would have forgiven Lucas." I said

"See so maybe Lucas will forgive you one day." Maya said

"Part of me thinks Lucas will forgive me but then another part of me thinks Lucas will move on as fast as he can." Riley said

"If you two are meant to be you will forgive each other and live happily ever after." Maya said

"I hope so." I said

"Things are going to get better Riley." Maya said

"I wish I didn't have to cry over Lucas breaking up with me." I said

"Then don't cry Riley." Maya said

"It's not that easy when you love someone as special as Lucas was to me." I said

That night I listened to every sad song on my I Pod and kept repeating the playlist until I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 _ **I will be writing another chapter soon. What will happen next? Only two chapters left for now. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Next for this story is Thanksgiving. Riley and Maya have to stay in the UK because they have Oxford University classes. There might be a special visitor or two in the next chapter.**_


	7. Thanksgiving but I still have University

_**This is going to be a spin off story to "Ezria in LA". I recommend you read that story before you read this one. If you have any questions just message me and I will answer them.**_

 _ **Riley is 17 and will be turning 18 on September 21st. Riley recently graduated at the top of her class from LA private academy. This school is a 6 to 12 grade school divided into two sections. Middle school was grades 6,7,and 8. High school was grades 9,10,11,and 12.**_

 ** _Thanksgiving but I still have University._**

 ** _General POV_**

It was the day before Thanksgiving. You wouldn't know it because in the UK they don't celebrate Thanksgiving.

"What's wrong Riley?" Maya asked

"I miss my family." Riley said

"Are you sure missing your family isn't an excuse to not miss Lucas?" Maya asked

"I told you never to say his name again." Riley said

"So not fair Riley. You can write his name in your journal but I can't say his name." Maya said

"Writing his name and speaking his name is two different things Maya." Riley said

"What ever you say Riley. I'm not going to start a pointless argument with you over a boy that I knew would break your heart." Maya said

"I don't even know if I want to continue Oxford after the semester." Riley said

"Are you dropping out of University?" Maya asked

"No, it's called transferring. I think I would be happier at a school closer to home." Riley said

"I thought you loved UK life?" Maya asked

"I do but I would do anything to be closer to my family. Honestly I didn't feel like I was ready to leave home when I did." Riley said

"I get it, I never got the chance to have a family like yours even though your family is way more complicated then I would want my family to be." Maya said

* * *

Riley and Maya planed on having girl time in between morning and afternoon classes but things didn't go as plan when Maya left class with Josh and Riley left class with Liam. They both went to eat lunch but not at the same place.

"Why are you hiding our relationship from Maya? Liam asked

"I don't know what we are. Are we actually dating or not?" Riley asked

"Do you want to be dating me or not?" Liam asked

"I want to but I'm like over but not fully over my ex." Riley said

"We can still take things slow like we have been." Liam said

"So this might be a weird question but is Josh with Maya now or are they still friends?" Riley asked

"I think they are doing what we are doing. Dating but not ready to tell other people yet." Liam said

* * *

"You seem to have meet someone new?" Ezra said

"Dad, Lucy, what are you doing here?" Riley asked

"I have an interview tomorrow for an English professor here at Oxford University tomorrow. I was getting Lucy and myself some food and I just so happened to see you." Ezra said

"This is Liam. Liam this is my dad and my 12 year old sister Lucy." Riley said

"Nice to meet you Liam." Ezra said

Lucy didn't say anything because she was being shy.

"You two are more then welcome to sit with us." Riley said

"Where's Maya?" Lucy asked

"She is here but she is in a different food place eating with her new boyfriend, who is also Liam's best friend Josh." Riley said

"Is Liam your new boyfriend Riley? I talked to Lucas and he told me that you two broke up." Ezra said

"I don't know if you would call Liam and I an official couple yet but we are dating." Riley said

"I'm happy that you met someone new Riley." Ezra said

"Liam and I are in almost all the same classes. Same with Maya and Josh." Riley said

"What's your class schedule for tomorrow because I am going to need someone to watch Lucy when I have my interview at 9 AM." Ezra said

"On Thursdays I only have one class but it's in the afternoon so I can watch her?" Riley said

"Great, Lucy and I are staying in an on campus apartment so I will give you the address and you can even sleep over tonight if you want. It's only a two bedroom but I'm sure Lucy won't mind sharing a room." Ezra said

"I'll think about it." Riley said

"Please Riley please?" Lucy asked

"Yes, For you Lucy, I will do anything." Riley said

"I love you big sis." Lucy said

"Love you to, little sis." Riley said

* * *

Riley slept over the apartment where her dad and Lucy were staying while he was in the UK.

"Good luck on your interview." Riley said

"Thanks, If I get offered the job I'm not even sure if I am going to take it." Ezra said

"How long are you here for?" Riley asked

"Lucy and I leave on Sunday because she has to be back to school on Tuesday and I have to go back to work." Ezra said

"If you got the job and accepted it would you move here with Lucy as well?" Riley asked

"I had to fight your mom just to let me take her to the UK over Thanksgiving break. If I move here then it's going to be an even bigger fight with your mom." Ezra said

"You have a teaching job in LA so why are you looking for another one?" Riley asked

"I had my resume posted on a career search website and Oxford called me. I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity." Ezra said

"I get that but it feels like you are trying to follow me to make sure I'm not getting into trouble." Riley said

"Trust me that's not what I'm doing?" Ezra said

Ezra went to his interview and Riley watched Lucy with Liam's help. She didn't ask him to help with Lucy but he offered. That night Ezra, Lucy, Riley, Liam, Maya, and Josh all ate dinner together. Riley and Lucy Skype with Aria to see how there mom's Thanksgiving was going. Riley even said a quick hello to Jason on the Skype call.

* * *

 _ **I will be writing another chapter soon. What will happen next? Thank you for reading. Lucas will be back in the next chapter. Riley and him will have some scenes and they most likely will get back together.**_

 _ **Will Ezra get the Job at Oxford University?**_

 ** _will Riley stay at Oxford next semester?_**

 ** _These questions plus more will be answered in the next chapter._**

 _ **Next for this story is Christmas/New Years. Riley and Maya will be home in LA because it will be in between semesters at Oxford University. It's also going to be the last chapter of the story and I will do a 5 years forward thing at the end so you know what happened to the characters.**_


	8. Home in LA for Christmas and New Years

_**This is going to be a spin off story to "Ezria in LA". I recommend you read that story before you read this one. If you have any questions just message me and I will answer them.**_

 _ **Riley is 17 and will be turning 18 on September 21st. Riley recently graduated at the top of her class from LA private academy. This school is a 6 to 12 grade school divided into two sections. Middle school was grades 6,7,and 8. High school was grades 9,10,11,and 12.**_

 ** _(Last chapter of this story - 5 years forward will be at the end)_**

 ** _Home in LA for Christmas/New Years_**

 ** _Riley's POV_**

I was back home in LA. I never realized how much I missed this place. I spent most of my life in LA. I grew up here. LA will always be home for me just like Rosewood will always be home for my mom.

Christmas dinner I had my entire family together plus a few other guests. Jason and my dad are on speaking terms. They are not best buddies but my dad is now watching sports with him. Jason's ex is in town with his two kids who are now 12 and 14 years old. Liam and Josh are here as well. They live with Liam's parents in the UK but his parents work a lot and would hardly be around during the holidays so the boys came home with Maya and I. Malcolm who is now 25 years old is also at my dad's house with us. Lucas is here as well. I didn't really want him at dinner but my dad invited him. In total we had 13 people at this dinner.

"I need to make an announcement." Ezra said

Everyone who was talking stopped taking.

"I got the teaching job at Oxford that I interviewed for last month." Ezra said

"Congrats dad." Lucy, Malcolm, and I all said at the same time.

"I'm not really sure I want to go back to Oxford." I said

"What do you mean?" Aria asked

My dad already knew because I told him.

"I miss the family dinners and being so far away from my family scares me. If something happens in LA I won't be there right away." I said

"It might be better if you go back to Oxford. Your dad is moving there and I think he should take Lucy with him." Aria said

"Are you letting me take her now?" Ezra asked

"Lucy needs her dad and Riley needs Lucy so it's better if both sisters stay together." Aria said

"I'm also moving to the UK." Malcolm said

"So you are following me back to the UK as well?" I asked

"No, I got a new job. It also happens to be at Oxford. I am going to be in charge of student admissions." Malcolm said

"If someone else tells me they got a job at oxford I am officially going to loose it." I said

"Sorry Riley but I got a job at Oxford working in the office and I'm now in charge of dorm room assignments." Lucas said

"Are you trying to ruin my life now Lucas. Just because our relationship didn't work out didn't mean you had follow me back to the UK." I said

"Actually Riley I took the job because I thought if we were both in the UK then I would be willing to try and work things out with you." Lucas said

"I'm with Liam now and I'm happy." I said

"I love Riley and she told me some of the way you hurt her when she was in high school." Liam said

"Riley has been a mess without you Lucas. She's seems happy with Liam but it's all a lie." Maya said

"Maya, stay out of my life and my relationships." I said

* * *

It was a fight between friends. Riley and Maya were not going to stop until someone one. That didn't work because eventually Liam and Lucas stopped them from fighting.

"Listen to me Riley we can start fresh in the UK but you have to promise me what you had with Liam is over." Lucas said

"I have to think about this Lucas." I said

"Tell me when you decide just don't wait to long before you give me your answer because I don't want it to be to late for us." Lucas said

"I love you but I also love Liam" I said

Christmas and New Years passed quickly. I ended up going back to the UK. Ezra moved to the UK with Lucy. Malcolm went with them and they are loving in a four bedroom house. I moved out of the dorms and into the new UK house my dad bought. It was close to Oxford University so on good weather days I walked to school and on bad weather days my dad drove me to school in his new car. I got a new drivers licence so soon I would be able to drive in the UK as well. Lucy is in 7th grade at a UK private school near Oxford. I still haven't given my answer to Lucas yet and yes I am still in a relationship with Liam. Maya is still dating Josh.

My mom and Jason sold their house in Anaheim and moved into my dad's old house in LA. I would think it would be weird for my mom to be living in the same house when she used to be married to Ezra. This time I loved the UK more because my dad, Lucy, and Malcolm were all here and I got to see them everyday. Also my dad took our family dog Bella who was now 7 years old with us to the UK.

* * *

 **5 years forward**

 **Ezra - 48**

 **Jason - 45**

 **Aria - 41**

 **Malcolm - 30**

 **Lucas - 27**

 **Riley - 23**

 **Liam - 23**

 **Maya - 23**

 **Josh - 23**

 **Lucy - 17**

 **Bella (the dog) - 12**

 **Riley's POV**

In the past 5 years life has been great for me. I graduated from Oxford University. I work at Oxford now as a councilor. I help teens and young adults that are having trouble with school and the ones that want extra things to do besides classes. I got back together with Lucas and we are engaged to be married now. Lucas still has his job. Malcolm still has the same job. Even my dad is still teaching at Oxford. Maya and I are still friends but I wouldn't really consider us best friends at the moment. Maya is with Josh and they are also engaged to be married. Liam and I are friends and Lucas isn't to happy about it but he understands.

Lucas and I can't wait for the day when we start our own family but we decided to not rush into trying to have kids. I live with Lucas in a 2 bedroom house in the same subdivision as my dad's house. We saved up enough money for it but my dad still helped us with some money.

* * *

 **End of story. Sorry I decided to end it after 8 chapters. I enjoyed writing this story but I want to start writing new stories and I think with the 5 years forward I found a good place to end the story.**


End file.
